<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Looks Can Be Decieving by Toothless1997</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931902">Looks Can Be Decieving</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toothless1997/pseuds/Toothless1997'>Toothless1997</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Self-Insert Stories/AUs of Undertale [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Underfell - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Sexual Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:09:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toothless1997/pseuds/Toothless1997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She accidently fell down here, and just trying to survive. </p><p>He's trying to save one brother and not disappoint the other. </p><p>He's trying figure out how to stop his brother from spiraling from saving the other from the Void. </p><p>He's given up from trying to escape the Void, but tries to help his and his brothers' Soulmate to survive this Hell along with his brothers. </p><p>He's a fallen prince, but he wants to help at least one to escape from here. </p><p>Who are these people? What do they got to do with each other? What's this Void? Just what is going on? </p><p>            ............Read and find out...........</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flowey &amp; OC, Font Brothers &amp; Font Brothers, Papyrus (underfell)/oc, Rest of the Gang &amp; OC, Sans (Underfell)/OC, W. D. Gaster/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Self-Insert Stories/AUs of Undertale [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/927609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Looks Can Be Decieving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING! WARNING! There WILL be smut, graphic violence, cursing, possible gore, some slight horror from insane people, and talking about death. This is Underfell people, and it's not meant for children. That is why I set this to Mature. So Read at own risk. Another thing is that I update randomly. I randomly get inspired. I could update daily, weekly, monthly, or end up updating 3 months later. It depends on my inspiration/muse, work, life and other stresses. I will try to update quickly, but I can't promise a schedule. Thought I ought to warn you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Reba woke up groggily, and slight pain. She looked around herself in confusion. <em>Where am I</em>, she thought as she looked up. Above her was a a hole about 2,000 ft up. It looked like a hole an ant can crawl out of. But she knew, as she suddenly remembered, that was where she fell. But how is she alive? It shouldn't be physically possible! She should be a human pancake! How did she just get a few bruises and scratches? Why no broken bones? Why-? She shook her head. It didn't matter, wondering won't get her out. She pulled out her phone, probably didn't surv- she stared. <em>I'm in a shitty book, fanfiction, or weird dream. A very vivid, bizzare dream. </em>Her phone was perfectly fine as she checked to see if she had signal. <em>Of course, no signal. Well, sitting here won't get me out. </em>She used her phone's flashlight to look. She was standing in a patch of buttercup flowers. She saw that there was an entrance further in the cave. It had colomns on each side and at the top there was a weird symbol. The symbol was similar to that of Legend of Zelda. There was a dot with wings flanking it, and three triangles below the winged dot. The triangles had straightness to it as if there was an invisble line underneath them. Two were rightside up, the other upside down. The inverted triangle was in between the  two rightside triangles. The really fancy entrance was obviously old, but well taken care of. <em>Strange</em>. </p><p>   Reba entered the ancient entryway. There were murals one the walls. The first on depicted strange creatures, monsters, and humans seemingly living in peace and happiness. This took half the hallway. The next, that took the other half, showed a mix couple of a human man and a feminine creature/monster. The man had kind brown eyes and hair, dark skin, and very muscalar. he was tall and made his partner seem like dwarf in comparison. She(? Reba was going to assumed the gender of the creature the man was with) was very curvy and pretty. Her eyes were sapphires with slitted pupils, had long dark, curly hair. She had scaly, seagreen skin. She had fins for ears, and webbed hands as seen with her holding his hand. They were happy as were the other creatures, monsters, and humans. But in the corner there were some angry, hateful shadows glaring at the couple. <em>Not surprising to see people hate mix race couples. Glad that for most if not all of my generation isn't bias. Well, at least for something like that......</em> Then next she knew, she was out of the hallway, and in a room with a lone buttercup flower. It look like it had a broken stem with it bent, and badly beaten up. It's petals were torn or missing. It was sad to see. It swayed slightly and shook in the breeze. Reba could hear a little boy sobbing. It sounded like he was trying to be quiet, but he failing miserably. Reba looked around for this boy. If only she realized there was no breeze or wind at all to cause the flower to move. In fact, the room was stuffy and suffocating with all the undisturbed dust in the air. Reba was more worried about the crying boy, however, never noticing any of this. She called out to the room, "Hello? Kid? Where are you? I ain't gonna hurt you, kid. I just wanna help. Did you fallen in too? Are you hurt? Hello?" </p><p>   Suddenly the flower in the center of the room swung to face her. Reba was beyond shocked. Before her, the flower had a face. It was innocent, with big, wet, brown eyes. It's face was tear-stained. The expression was surprised at first, second fearful, third confusion, fourth realization, and finally pity. This all happened in a matter of seconds that she barely manage to catch all of it in her mind.</p><p>   "You're a human," it said with the boy's voice. "You're have some really shitty luck, Human. I guess you want to get out of here. You won't. Many have tried. Some older than you. All failed. All died. Either by <span class="u"><strong><em>her</em></strong></span>hand, or <strong>King Asgore's</strong>, or the Brothers', or Undyne's. Doesn't matter who, you will die. I tried to help them, but they didn't want it or were too stubborn to listen. I watch all of them die. You'll be the same. I'm sorry you got here, in the <em><strong><span class="u">Underground</span></strong></em>. Or as we like to call it: <strong><span class="u"><em>Hell.</em></span></strong> Welcome to the worst place on earth."</p><p>   He looked so hopeless and sad. He turned back to the floor and was going to continue crying until she said, "What makes you so sure I won't listen? And what are you?" He looked at her in surprise, before a sassy expression came on. "What do I look like? A puppy? I'm a Monster. Duh. And I know you won't listen. No Human has. I'm sure you're the same as them. I'm don't want to get my hopes up. Why don't you go on to your death? Every other Human ran to theirs. I don't want to watch another die...." </p><p>   "A Monster? You don't exactly look like one. Besides, if you were one, why do you care if I die or not? Why didn't you kill me? You're not a Monster. Can't be, since you care about my wellbeing and haven't tried to kill me. And you're, <em>obvisously</em>, not Human. But whatever you are, it's a little cool. Anyways, my name's Reba. What's yours?" </p><p>  He blinked and then replied in confusion, "Flowey. Flowey the Flower. And I am a Monster." </p><p>   "Nice to meet you Flowey. So you want to help me escape? How do we do that," she asked. Flowey just stared at her in confusion and growing weariness.</p><p>   "Depends if you'll listen. But I doubt you will for long." </p><p>   "Give me a chance. If you are truly wanting to help, I'll listen. Besides, sounds like you're my best chance at escaping this alive. That is, if all you said about the others are true." Slight hope grew in his eyes. </p><p>   "Give me your hand. I'll climb up to your shoulder. Don't worry I won't hurt you," Flowey said. Reba did asked and Flowey did exactly as he said he would. She could feel a slight pressure as gripped her shoulder to stay there. "Ok. We gotta avoid a Goat Monster at all costs. She's crazy and will end up killing you in her madness. We have to go now, before she-"</p><p>   "<span class="u"><em><strong>Greetings</strong></em></span><span class="u"><strong><em>, my child. You shouldn't listen to that disgusting weed. Listen to Toriel. She will lead you to safety, oh yes...</em></strong></span>" a deranged, female voice said in the shadows of the doorway to the next room. Flowey gulped before saying with terror and slight panic in his voice, </p><p>
  <em>"She found us......!"</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>